beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Raita's Brother
Raita's Brother is a male delinquent who attends Ishiyama High School. Appearance He is a tall, young man who has dark hair styled in a pompadour with dark eyes and a thin goatee. His hair reaches down to the nape of his neck and he has thin sideburns. Moreover, a short strand of hair falls over his forehead. He has a broad face, long nose and prominent cheekbones. His ears are pierced and are adorned with hooped earrings. Plus, he wears oval-shaped sunglasses with dark shades and a light-colored frame.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 7 Raita's Brother wears a light-colored hoodie sweater with a loose cowl and tightened strings. Over this, he wears a dark-colored jacket, with five round light-colored buttons on the right side, and dark pants, all reminiscent of the typical uniforms worn in most Japanese high schools. He finishes his outfit with light-colored shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 19 Personality Raita's Brother is a crude and vulgar individual with a slight slacker exterior. As a delinquent from Ishiyama, something he holds much pride about, he is very defensive about any indicated hostility directed at him and often responds with insults or violent threats.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 10 Moreover, he is very self-confident about how Ishiyama's newcomers will be the ones reigning at the top of the high school, and given his words about it, Raita's Brother appears to think of himself as one of them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 15-17 He also appears to have a lecherous nature, making a lewd comment despite being in a "trial" nursery home amongst primarily women and children. History Raita's Brother attended Ishiyama until its destruction at Tatsumi Oga's hands. After this, he was forced to transfer to a new school until its reconstruction. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc One day, he takes his younger brother Raita to a "trial" nursery home. While there, he attempts to go out and leave, though he becomes disappointed when he realizes that, as a chaperone, he is forced to stay. Raita's Brother moreover complains that he won't be able to get off if there aren't any attractive women present. He then notices two teenagers and a naked infant staring at him, annoying him and causing him to call them out on it. Their subsequent reactions further irritate Raita's Brother. When an activity for the children is about to start, he tells Raita to take down the infant with the two teenagers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 8-9 While the children are playing, he talks with the two teenagers about their respective high schools; while he laughs at the fact that they both attend Saint Ishiyama Academy, he, however, reveals a lot of pride as a delinquent from the "real" Ishiyama. Raita's Brother then explains how the high school is nearing reconstruction again due to a large sum of money being donated to the project. Upon seeing one of the teenager's grim expression, Raita's Brother comments on how dark and familiar it feels;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 10-11 this feeling is later shrugged off when his "younger brother" submits to Raita over the prospect of friendship, causing Raita's Brother to laugh about it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 14 Later in the day, Raita's Brother and Raita approach one of the teenagers from earlier and his "younger brother", where they continue to insult them for the latter's actions toward Raita.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 15 However, after a while, Raita's Brother realizes that the other teenager is actually Tatsumi Oga, remembering several attributing qualities about him. He immediately becomes fearful about being in his presence. In an attempt to keep his pride, he tells Oga that the newcomers will take over Ishiyama, and he goes in to punch him. However, he receives the punch instead and is sent flying towards the reconstructed Ishiyama, where he crashes into and becomes buried in the concrete walls of one building. Relationships Raita He is Raita's older brother. They appear to get along well, which is especially evident by their similar appearances and mannerisms. Tatsumi Oga Raita's Brother is originally ignorant about Oga's true identity, only knowing from Furuichi that he is from Saint Ishiyama Academy, something he finds laughable. He constantly insults Oga after noticing that he has been staring at him. He typically refers to him as a "spineless" person who seeks to make a lot of friends.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 14-15 However, after recognizing Oga as the child-carrying gang leader who previously dominated Ishiyama, Raita's Brother developed a strong fear regarding the former's infamous strength. Nonetheless, he feels confident that he and the Tōhōshinki will be overthrown and goes in to punch Oga; unfortunately, he is knocked flying in the sky and crashing into the reconstructed Ishiyama before he can do so. Quotes * (To himself) "Seriously? Shit, what a pain. If there aren't any pretty ladies then I'm not going to be able to get off at all." * (To Tatsumi Oga) ''"You being the top dog of Ishiyama, it's just a thing of the past. The child-carrying gang leader and the Tōhōshinki are just old news now. The balance of power is constantly shifting... and it favors the newcomers."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 17 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male